


To Be A Part of Kaiba Corp

by Aki_The_Shiftless



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Reader, One Shot, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_The_Shiftless/pseuds/Aki_The_Shiftless
Summary: It was an average day in Kaiba Corp, and all you set out to do was deliver some concept art for Mr. Kaiba's approval.Instead, you got a show.





	To Be A Part of Kaiba Corp

Some may wonder what was it like working as an artist for Kaiba corporation. 

It really wasn’t as hard as people often thought it was. 

Sure there were times were inspiration was hard to come by, but Kaiba Corp hired the best in their teams. People who knew more than one technique in throwing ideas at each other until that spark of inspiration struck. While you wouldn’t consider yourself the best of them (no one really does but there is that one person who’s always duked out the  _ best  _ ideas) you were more than content with the idea that you contributed to the games made by Kaiba Corp. Everyone did really, at least the people who were particularly in charge of creating. You weren’t personally sure of the situation in other departments beyond the one directly involved with game development. You count yourself lucky that you were accepted into that sort of well-oiled machine. 

While it wasn’t always the case, Mr. Kaiba himself really wasn’t that bad when it came to employees. Sure he yelled a lot, he yelled at everyone except for perhaps his Vice, but those moments were few and far inbetween. Usually if someone was behind schedule. 

_ Especially  _ when someone was behind schedule. 

There was a system, a system for every creative department to deliver news to Mr. Kaiba himself, especially progress reports. While this would have normally done through email, most of the concept art and story book sketches had to be delivered by hand due to the sensitivity of its nature. (Meaning, this was usually to departments that had to deal with the artistic aspect of said game.) No one was allowed to talk about them outside of work, highlighted in the contract. Those who did faced severe consequences, it was just what happened. It wasn’t as if  _ that  _ was a tyrannical choice when it came to Mr. Kaiba. In all honesty it was just basic business. 

Nonetheless, that system usually involved the people Kaiba liked (read:tolerated) the best. This was usually obvious by their position: Osaka Seiichi was head of the VFX artists, Hirai Kikuko was head of Engine Programming, Ono Nariaki was head of Producers, and that was to name a few. Games often involved departments such as: game testers, sound designers, gameplay programmers, tools programmers, 3D programmers, Network programmers, Generalist programmers, AI programmers, Playtest coordinator, mocap technicians, Ux designer, UI Artists, 3D artists, 3D animators, technical artists, level designers, game designers, narrative designers, playtest coordinators, and finally, your department (which you were the lead of) concept artists. 

You didn’t think your department was the best (lie) but most of the games Kaiba Corp created couldn’t get a greenlight until  _ after  _ concepts created by your team were signed off of and approved/improved by Mr. Kaiba himself. You were one of few that truly had to develop something  _ with  _ the narrative designers due to the fact that a lot of them would have to run through your department. Especially when you knew Mr. Kaiba was really fucking picky. 

Then again, he  _ did  _ sort of develop this company from the ground up. 

He also had that elevator to space built but everyone in the company agreed to never mention that incident- ever. 

Well, at least within the building. If it was wondered about and theorized during after hours that was a completely different matter. 

Not only that, but Kaiba Corp also didn’t care for anything other than work ethic. Even if you were a transgender gay asexual, it wouldn’t mean jack shit when it came to it. Mr. Kaiba cared for results, he didn’t care how it happened. Nor was any bashing because of those personal traits tolerated on any level. To some it was more than a little odd to have such progression, even if this was the very same guy who stated that anyone who didn’t register for the Battle City tournament in time would be disqualified. 

Then told his little brother to make sure  Jounouchi Katsuya was late. 

And also altered a famous quote into, “If at first you don’t succeed, blast him with your blue-eyes again.” 

And actually called other people, “dork”, “geek” and “dweeb”. 

And  _ actually  _ said that his first words were “neutron blast attack”. 

Seriously, you personally couldn’t see how  _ anyone  _ saw Kaiba as  _ not  _ a giant nerd himself. Also- what sort of person doesn’t realize the sudden deepening of someone’s voice during a  _ duel.  _ That was also something you questioned constantly. 

Despite the weirdness tagging along your boss, being a part of Kaiba Corp was probably the best you could ask for. Even  _ janitors  _ had benefits. It only really got better the more up in your standing you were in the company. Short from Kaiba himself, because if the man could shut down a city and jump of a helicopter in a  _ jet pack  _ than the man could do damn well what he wanted. 

Pride for the company and the weirdness of your boss aside, your musings were cut off as you arrived to the main floor of the Kaiba Corporation building. Waving a smiling hand to the secretary as you walked, secured file folders under your arm. 

To see a very heavily breasted lady on top of Mr. Kaiba’s desk?

Now that threw you into a loop. 

Considering the size, there was a part of yourself that wondered how the woman walked without back pain, in  _ heels.  _ The idea itself made you shudder in your comfy shoes that were practically made for office use. Your boyfriend’s insistence when you really started digging deep into work, but the giraffe was always a worry wart. 

Given that information, it wasn’t often that you would see anyone without formal attire. The dress was cut low enough that you could see the outline of the woman’s unmentionables. Not exactly the site you even  _ wanted  _ to see- but there was that. Curiosity (and not wanting to be rude but more the latter) you waited quietly while the woman finished her rant about something. 

“But really Seto darling, wouldn’t it be better if you had- oh I don’t know-  _ someone  _ to take to these darling parties? I’m sure many have asked about your love life. It would be mutually beneficial for the  _ both  _ of us.” 

You had to restrain a snort as you stood in the corner, flawlessly blending into the blue walls as you had since elementary school. 

“For the last time Nawabe, _ I’m not interested _ ,” Responded Mr. Kaiba, even behind the woman you could hear his contempt and annoyance. All employees were attuned to it eventually, it was a great help when you were watching out for his anger. The annoyance was a constant presence no matter what mood Mr. Kaiba was in. It had caught you off guard sometimes, but you were probably the one person other than Vice President Mokuba Kaiba and secretary Fukushima Yu who can discern any other mood Kaiba was in. 

“But  _ Seto.”  _

_ “Don’t,  _ call me Seto,” You could hear Mr. Kaiba put a little growl into his voice. Which only meant that he was pretty high up  _ pissed  _ but under  _ enraged.  _

“And get out from behind there.” 

And that was your signal. 

Getting up from where you were leaning on the wall, you walked into the  _ bimbo _ ’s field of vision. Walking easily despite the thick atmosphere in the room while handing Mr. Kaiba the file folders. 

“They’re the finished concepts for the update,” You informed. “They’re set to go, on your aproval of course.” 

Mr. Kaiba hummed, going over the concept sketches before coming up on one of your personal projects. 

“This one is yours I assume?” 

It absolutely was, that concept art in particular was one you damn near cracked a liver on. You had slaved away at the stupid blue lizard for days until you got  _ exactly  _ what you wanted. It was something that was a similar trait you had between yourself and your boyfriend. Not letting  _ anything  _ go until you yourself was satisfied with the result. 

“Yes.” 

Kaiba stayed silent, going through the other concept sketches before putting yours at the forefront, handing you the file once it was safely tucked inside. 

“It's adequate. Make sure the 3D animators get to that one  _ first,”  _ He stressed, you nodded. Ready to go out the room and make the exact trip as ordered. 

“Seto-”

“Why the hell are you still here?” Kaiba snapped, locking ice onto the woman as you crossed the large room. 

“Seto- you say that in front of audience and you  _ will  _ be having a scandal,” The woman threatened, to which you almost snorted before restraining yourself once again. If your boyfriend taught you  _ anything  _ High School after getting this job, it was professional restraint. A hard habit to break after the past five years after you graduated. 

“As I recall, a scandal needs to be spread by multiple people,” Kaiba said, clearly frustrated as you could hear it in his normally calm voice. 

Looking haughty, the woman turned to you, giving you a  _ look.  _ It was a look you recognized, something about a promise of more if you did whatever she asked you to do. Which was really stupid because 1) Your boss was literally right in front of the both of you. 2) You could literally lose your job if you considered it. And 3) What made her think you would bite the damn bait?

“I don’t think you’ll get anything,” Kaiba said, with a roll of his eyes. Amusement tingling his normally guarded eyes. Looking over to you and catching your eyes. “How long until you’re off shift?” 

You checked your mental clock, “An hour.” 

“It’s your pick tonight, I’m to busy to choose a reservation.” 

You shrugged, uncommitted, “I’m not craving anything in particular. I can look after my shift is done, are you craving anything?” 

“...steak.” 

You smiled at that, the dork always hesitated when he asked you to cook, “I’ll cook it when we get home. You have the meeting at seven with Yugi after right? It shouldn’t take too long for me to cook.” 

Kaiba hummed turning around, taking that signal for you to leave and do what you were leaving to do. 

“So as you can see, wait.” 

Sensing that it was referring to you, you halted and turned. Raising an eyebrow in question. 

“Boy. Girl.” 

You considered it for a moment, frowning in thought before talking, “Boy right now. It will likely change when I see you in a bit.” 

“As you can see, trying to convince my  _ boyfriend  _ to betray me is a waste of time, especially mine. So get out before I have security  _ throw  _ you out.” 

Indignant, and most definitely shaking with how the woman's...assets were shaking slightly, she pointed, “You- your dating a  _ freak?”  _

Eh, you mentally shrugged that, you’ve heard worse. You might even say that they were frankly more creative slurs, it wasn’t as if being a  _ freak  _ was a bad thing. 

You saw Seto narrow his eyes, jaw clenching just so that you knew he surpassed  _ enraged  _ and went straight to  _ batshit angry.  _

“Well that  _ freak  _ is obviously far more intelligent than  _ you  _ will ever be, and frankly, even if your obviously artificial  _ breasts  _ were as large as your brain you  _ still  _ wouldn’t be able to match him. Now get out.” 

_ OHhhhhhh,  _ you mentally yelled with a snicker. 

You sense her oncoming hysteria, stepping off just slightly with a weary look. You’ve seen rabid fans go crazy before, you weren’t fond of the outcomes. 

Clicking a button, Seto spoke, stern and full of barely pent up anger, “Fukushima, get security and throw Nawabe out.” 

“Yes Mr. Kaiba.” 

Security was here in seconds, taking away the angrily waving woman as she was dragged out by a familiar team of suits. Heels slipping off and quickly being picked up by one of them as they manhandled the woman out of the room. You discretely moving next to Seto’s desk, arms crossed with the folder tucked under your arm. His own hands briskly typing on the keyboard in loud clacks. 

You pecked his cheek, “Thanks Seto.” 

He paused slightly, “There’s nothing for you to thank me for.” 

“Still, you’re the best boyfriend,” You chimed, walking out with a little hint of a skip. Most definitely thinking of the repercussions for stroking Kaiba’s ego just the slightest bit. “Tell Yugi I said hi.” 

You heard a  _ tch  _ as you left, “As if I’d be anything less than the best.” 

You snorted, allowing a chuckle as you walked out, waving a goodbye to Yu on the way 3D animators.

Others can say what they wanted about working with Kaiba Corp. About working with  _Kaiba,_ but you personally thought it was the most entertaining job  _ever._

* * *

A/n: Aha. I had this idea randomly while coming back from picking up my Mom. The last scene was something I envisioned vividly. 

It was also fucking hilarious to me so I wrote it out quickly. Also wanted to mess around with this concept. This will most likely have a sequel easily enough since I already did one aspect of the reader, now I need to do the other side. 

Heh. 

Anyway, hope you enjoyed; have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!

 

 


End file.
